


More T.V Time

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [6]
Category: Durarara!!, Original Work
Genre: Bribing, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Axel tries to make a deal with his mom for more TV time. A dollar would be enough to win him over, Axel was sure. He seen other people do it so, why not?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	More T.V Time

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Vati, here's the deal." Axel says, folding his arms, "i'm going to be six soon and when I turn six, we both know what that means. I get to watch more of my show because." Slides over a crumpled dollar bill, "what do you say?"
> 
> original post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/155115640750/vati-heres-the-deal-axel-says-folding-his
> 
> //As far as I know this was I think one of the last things I had written for this family

Iza was listening when Axel called his name and folded his arms across his chest. So far Iza wasn’t complaining, it made sense that Axel would get to watch more of his show although seeing the crumpled dollar being slid across his desk Iza couldn’t help himself. Truthfully it told Iza that maybe one day Axel will be just as cruel and terrible as him.

“Are you trying to bribe your mother?” Iza asked, almost laughing at the idea of his son bribing him.

Seeing the way Axel would tilt his head as if he was confused Iza thought he was just adorable.

“Bribe? I’m just trying to be fair.” Axel says, because it was something he had seen someone do when he stayed over at Iza’s apartment that one day when he was too sick to go to school and came downstairs to see his Vati talking to someone, who had slid over a stack of dollar bills to Iza. The younger feline figured that maybe if he did that he could get to watch his show more because he was going to be six soon.

“Bribing is when you use something like-” Iza picked up the crumpled dollar, “- _this_ to get what you want from someone. It’s not good to do that, Okay?” The feline explained, although it was almost hypocritical to be telling Axel that he shouldn’t use bribes when Iza was so easily persuaded with bribery.

“But Vati! I saw someone do that when I went downstairs to ask for tea when I was too sick to go to school.” Axel said almost heatedly, speaking quickly, arms dropping to his sides.

Iza hummed. How was he going to explain that? “ _Ah?_ He owed me some money so don’t worry about that Axel.”

Axel crossed his arms over his chest, “If Daddy were here he would say you don’t smell good.”

Iza frowned, wondering if Axel inherited what Shizuo had, whether it really was a lie-detecting sense of smell or a very strong sense of intuition. “Okay how about this. I give you your dollar back and you get another hour of T.V time because you are going to be six and you don’t tell Daddy about what you saw. Does that sound fair?”

The younger feline hummed, almost imitating the way Iza would act when he was thinking. “Okay Vati!” He said and held out his hand.

Iza gave him the dollar back, “And that’s how you make a deal. Don’t break it okay?”

“I wouldn’t do that Vati. Daddy told me it’s not good to break promises.” Axel said, taking his dollar giving a smile.

Iza ruffled his hair, “That’s good. It's good to keep promises.”

With that Axel ran off to the living room. It hadn’t even been 5 minutes and Iza had to get up to see what was going on because he heard Akira crying. Iza found that Axel and Akira were fighting over the T.V and when Iza stepped in he had to sit between the two kits and actually find something they both would be content watching. It didn’t take very long and they ended up watching a Disney movie.


End file.
